


Ranger's Tattoo's

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is obsessed with Phil's Ranger Tattoo, Clint loves Tattoos, M/M, Multi, Tattoo fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is spending the night at his boyfriends for the first time, and he's in for a shocking surprise when Phil take's his shirt off for bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranger's Tattoo's

                “Can I at least get my shirt off?” protested Phil, glaring down at Clint over the edge of his shirt. He had made it up to his arm pits when Clint caught sight of the Ranger’s tattoo, which was strategically placed in-between his shoulders.

                Instead of being smart about it and helping Phil out of his shirt so that he could get a better look, Clint had grabbed the back of the shirt collar and pulled down on it, effectively preventing Phil from taking off his shirt at all.

                “Hmmm?” Clint hummed, more to himself than anyone else, his eyes fixated on the tattoo that decorated Phil’s skin.

                “He asked if you could let him get semi naked for bed,” Nick glanced at the other two men from over top his paper work, a soft smile pulling at his lips. “You know, so we can sleep.”

                “Sleep sounds boring,” Phil shivered when Clint’s finger tips started to trace the tattoo on his skin “where did you get this?”

                “It says Rangers, doesn’t it?” A soft pinch at the back of his neck told Phil that the blond wanted the full story. “Ok, be gentle damn it. We just got back from a mission and I’m already sore.” 

                 leaning forward Clint smirked devilishly and planted a kiss against the back of Phil's neck in attempt to sooth the pain that he knew his boyfriend was in. It had been a long mission and Phil had spent all three nights working late on making attack plans, and falling asleep on the cramped love seat in the hotel room.

                Watching the other two bicker at the end of the bed, Nick chuckled to himself in amusement and thought about the matching tattoo on his own back.

                “Alright!” hissed Phil in annoyance when Clint pinched him again “I got it in Paris. Nick has a matching one.” Clint’s eyes went impossibly wide at the sound of that, darting over to Nick for confirmation before a large grin broke out on his face.

                “Story,” he prodded Phil in the side for emphasis, ducking when the brunette attempted to elbow him in the face as payback “come on, tell me the story.”

                Pulling his shirt off over his head Phil huffed “what are you, five?” he tossed the shirt into the laundry bin by the bed and turned to face Clint, wincing when he saw the younger man’s face fall “Shit, Clint…”

                Putting his work off to the side, Nick rubbed a hand over his face “You two are adorable. Now get your ass’ in bed and we’ll tell you how we got the tattoos.” With a cheer of triumph, Clint practically ripped his clothing off and tossed it into the laundry bin effortlessly, jumping into the bed beside Nick.

                “and here I was, hoping for some sleep.” Phil murmured to himself while undoing his dress pants and sliding them off. Walking over to the other side of the bed he pulled the blankets back and crawled into the bed on Nick’s other side.

                “You’ll get sleep, relax,” assured Nick in a soothing voice as Clint curled up into his side and laid his head on his stomach so that he could see Phil’s tattoo when the older man laid down on his stomach. His eyes traced the outlines of the tattoo while his fingers itched to trace out of soft red outlines that decorated Phil’s skin. When Nick reached down and started to card his fingers through Clint’s hair, the blond purred in satisfaction and thought about tracing the tattoo with his tongue instead. “Let’s see, we got our tattoo’s on a vacation in Paris after our second tour in Afghanistan and after a nice day at the beach. Phil had both a painful new tattoo and a sunburn the next morning”

                Beside him Phil grunted in an attempt to display his dissatisfaction at the reminder of his terrible, no good, very bad day (at least, that’s what Nick loved to call it because nothing could go right for Phil that day and that jerk did seem to have a fondness for Judith Viorst’s story).

                “So, matching tattoo’s?” Clarified Clint, looking up at Nick through his lashes and groaning when the other man nodded his head in confirmation. One tattoo was enough to get him hot and bothered, but the mere idea of both of them having the exact same one was going to kill him “why the same one?”

                “We were Rangers. We have matching shirts as well, which you know about since you always steal them.” Both Clint and Nick chuckled at the sleepy comments from Phil.

                “They’re comfy and they smell like you,” Clint admitted “Besides, I like the reminder that you two are hero’s.” his eyes twinkled at the thought, and he made a mental note to steal Nick’s ranger’s shirt in the morning (Phil’s was already in the laundry because he had worn it two days ago, so it was Nick’s turn to lose his shirt this time.)

                “Well, if you’re good tomorrow and get your mission report in on time, maybe I’ll let you explore the tattoo a bit more,” He could see the side of Phil’s lips turned up in a smirk, and the thought of more time with Phil and his tattoo made him shiver in anticipation. “Maybe if you’re really good, Nick will let you explore his other two tattoos’.”

                “Jeez, are you trying to kill me here?” protested Clint, relaxing a little when Nick continued to pet his hair “wh…what are they?”

                “Well…” the vibrations in Nick’s chest that were created by his laughter sent chills down Clint’s spine “I guess you’ll have to be good tomorrow if you want to find out.”


End file.
